Online social networks are the universal mechanism to connect people and information in logical and organized ways, enabling sharing and processing of information between the social network users. The most common mechanism of sharing and processing information is the user wall, activity stream, timeline, or profile. These mechanisms enable the user to rapidly share information with others and gather information from others in the user's network(s). However, as the mix of languages, online vernacular, and different types of markups applied in social media posts increases, the opportunity for confusion in social media posts increases.